


An Unexpected Sanctuary

by TheManOnFire



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Multi, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManOnFire/pseuds/TheManOnFire
Summary: It's been 11 months since Katniss took her own life to save Peeta's in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Still mourning their loss, Peeta and Gale grow closer as the Quarter Quell looms...
Relationships: Coriolanus Snow/Other(s), Gale Hawthorne/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	1. The Calm Before The Storm

In his dreams, Peeta is always the first to eat the berries. He hears the cannon sound as he slowly gives in to the darkness, just seconds before he's snapped back to the real world.  
  
He awakens with fresh tears trickling down his face and his forehead slick with sweat. The nightmares have been growing stronger as the inevitable Quarter Quell beckons, just one month away. Peeta knew that he had made an enemy of President Snow and so expected something maniacal from the leader of Panem.  
  
His anxiety was creeping slowly to the surface, his plush new home of the past 11 months doing nothing to ease his fears. There was only one thing – one person – who could do that. He climbed out of his bed, took a glance out of the window after cleaning himself up and getting dressed, and headed to the front door.  


*

Gale had risen in the early hours. He stood outside the home he shared with Peeta, sun burning down on the nape of his neck as he looked out at the District where little had changed for the many, despite them playing host to their first victor in 24 years.

The establishment had to maintain order and a sense of longing; what purpose would Peeta’s new riches serve for the higher-ups if not to ensure the Games would always go ahead as planned and keep everybody in line?

Publicly mourning the loss of Katniss wasn’t something Gale was ever willing to do. He had his quiet moments, away from the Capitol’s cameras and suspicious eyes. Peeta would sometimes hear him locked away in one of the house’s many rooms, but he knew better than to disturb him during such a moment. These were the times when Gale longed to be alone, if just for an hour or two, and Peeta was willing to give him that.

*

Their connection wasn’t something either had seen coming. The grief both experienced after the Girl on Fire had fallen drew them together in the months that followed, with Gale quickly moving in with his newfound companion.

Together, they shared stories of the brave young woman they had once known; Gale from their many years of friendship, and Peeta from his time with her both before and during the Games.

On one particularly cold night of storytelling, they had shared their first kiss. It was sloppy, both butting heads to begin with as they leaned towards each other, but they laughed it off and, as they moved together for a second embrace, it all clicked into place. Fireworks danced on their mouths and in that moment they knew that their future was forever intertwined.

*

They kept in touch each day with Katniss’s sister Primrose, who maintained she had wanted to stay in the family home despite her mother’s passing soon after the 74th Games. There, she took care of her beloved cat Buttercup, who still hissed defiantly at anybody who dared approach. Anybody except Primrose, of course.

She had been the first to learn of the pair’s blossoming relationship. It was something the young girl gave her blessing to immediately, lessening the guilt both Peeta and Gale had felt when they realised how deeply they were falling for one another. Despite her age, she was mature beyond her years. She knew that any hope at happiness in this bleak world was something you should hold onto with both hands and a tight grip.

*

“Boo,” whispered Peeta, sliding his arms between Gale’s before wrapping them around his waist from behind, linking his hands at the front of his partner’s torso. A smile.

“Thought you were never going to join me,” Gale replied. “Welcome to another day in paradise.”


	2. Pancakes For Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta's anxieties mount as the Quarter Quell looms, and Gale brings a special somebody home to spend the night on the eve of the President's address...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feedback from Chapter 1! 
> 
> I'm hoping to update more often from now on. Let me know what you think a good publication schedule would be for each chapter! I'm thinking Thursday each week at around 5pm BST? 
> 
> Leave a comment or fire me a tweet @DanielJFalconer and give me your ideas! 
> 
> Feedback always appreciated.

The weeks passed by achingly slow, as the anxiety Peeta felt ahead of the looming Quarter Quell only mounted. He knew that the fans he had gained in the Capitol and beyond during his first Hunger Games all cast him aside when he allowed The Girl on Fire to take her own life; she was their hero, and the one they had wanted to wear the crown. As soon as she fell, so too did the love the majority held for the young baker boy.

He thought back to his Victory Tour six months following the Games. Rotten fruit was flung in the higher districts, but those a little closer to home held some empathy for him. It wasn’t what he wanted. Every day, he wishes he’d smacked the berries out of Katniss’ hand and sacrificed himself for her. She deserved so much more…

“Breakfast’s ready,” said Gale, full of his usual morning cheer. If he felt any sort of way about the upcoming 75th Hunger Games, he didn’t show it. Tomorrow morning, President Snow would be announcing exactly which ‘twist’ the Capitol would be inflicting on the Districts to remind them of their power in the Games, but still Gale’s smile didn’t falter.

“Thanks babe,” replied Peeta, staring into his cooked breakfast with misty eyes.

Gale watched, his heart breaking as Peeta simply pushed the food around his plate.

“Look, I know you’re worried about tomorrow, but can’t we enjoy just one more day before we pay it any mind?”

Peeta broke. The tears flowed freely and Gale immediately rushed over, enveloping his lover in his strong grip. He didn’t have to say a word, simply pushing Peeta’s head against his chest and rocking slowly, back and forth. When they finally broke apart, Gale kissed him softly on the forehead and headed out to the mines.

*

Day turned to night, and Peeta distracted himself by coming up with new recipes and designs for his baking. All victors of the Games must pick up a hobby to keep themselves busy, and Peeta’s choice was an obvious one. His cakes still sold strongly across the Capitol despite the public’s animosity towards him, likely due to the fact that they were some of the most delicious treats the residents could get their hands on.

When Gale returned home, he wasn’t alone. Primrose stood by his side, a grin marked across her face. It was infectious, and Peeta couldn’t help but smile right back.

“Prim!” he gasped, opening his arms as she ran towards him for a mighty hug. “It’s been too long. How are you? What are you doing here?”

“He told me you weren’t doing so well,” she replied, turning to Gale, “so I’m here for a sleepover, and in the morning we’ll all watch the Quarter Quell together.”

“You shouldn’t have done that Gale,” snapped Peeta. “She’s just a child.”

Before Gale could respond, Primrose shot back, “I can handle this, Peeta. Please don’t treat me like I’m weak.”

Peeta didn’t need to apologise. He simply pulled her in for another hug, and started to show her some of the patterns and decorations he would be lining his next batch of baked goods with. Gale joined the pair as they started to sample the cakes already completed, and for just a few moments, Peeta forgot all about the nightmare that lay in wait.

*

Gale had slept softly all night, but Peeta hardly caught a wink of sleep. His mind raced with the endless possibilities of what might be lurking in the hours that followed. He decided to keep himself occupied when the clock struck 7am, getting up to make pancakes for breakfast. As he laid raspberries, poured syrup and sprinkled icing sugar on top of two tall pancake stacks, Primrose appeared at the door.

“Good morning Peeta,” she chirped. “I’ll go and wake up Gale. It’s almost time for the announcement.” With that, she turned a full 180 and headed straight for the bedroom Peeta shared with Gale, before he could utter a response.

He plated up the food before switching on the television; an act that would be being repeated in each and every home across all 12 districts and the Capitol. It was law to tune in to the President’s address, so even those who were disgusted by the entire notion of the Games had no choice but to listen to the announcement.

Caesar Flickerman was front-and-centre, wishing audiences a good day before reeling off some of the rumours that had surrounded the Quarter Quell this year. Peeta wished that by some stroke of luck, it would be Caesar and his fellow members of the elite Capitol that would be flung into the arena to fight to the death this year. Unrealistic for sure, but he still let out a small chuckle.

“Morning handsome,” said Gale. His eyes lit up at the sight of the pancakes as he rushed towards the dining table. “For me? You shouldn’t have.” Primrose laughed and took a seat alongside him.

“It’s going to be okay,” she said. “We’re all going to be okay.”

Nobody believed that, of course. The President's Address was going to be brutal, and they all knew it. None of them could have predicted what came next.


	3. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twist for the third Quarter Quell is revealed by a vicious President Snow...

Peeta held his breath as President Snow took to the podium. 

Panem’s leader was instantly recognisable thanks to his striking white hair and beard. He was dressed head to toe in purple, with his signature white rose pressed carefully into his lapel. The National Anthem played loudly, as the world seemed to stand still.

‘Just get on with it,’ Peeta thought. 

When The Horn of Plenty came to a close, President Snow gave the usual pleasantries before revealing a golden envelope from the side of his suit jacket, and a hush fell over the raucous Capitol residents in attendance.

"Today we honour our third Quarter Quell on the 75th anniversary of the Rebellion, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome The Capitol,” he began. 

“The male and female tributes for this year’s Games will be reaped from a specially-selected pool, made up of those closest to and most loved by the Victors of Games we have seen in the past.”

To say Peeta’s heart sank was an understatement. His whole world collapsed but the room remained hushed, all eyes firmly fixed on the television screen. Prim was the first to break that silence.

“This can’t be real,” she whispered. Those in attendance for the President’s speech weren’t so subtle. A chorus of shocked voices rose up as Snow waved goodbye, and they moved like ants back to their homes and places of work. As they did so, the television turned off and Peeta’s front door flung open.

Haymitch had clearly been drinking. The horrors of the Games he had fought valiantly in had always stayed with him, and serving as a mentor to both Katniss and Peeta had only amplified them further. There were glimmers of hope for his recovery during the Games, as Katniss gained popularity and started to break down the walls between the Capitol and Districts, but that had died along with the Girl on Fire.

He stumbled into the living room as Gale moved to stop him from falling. Haymitch batted him aside and found his way to the sofa.

“Quite the show, huh?” he laughed, that familiar dark humour immediately used to mask the brokenness he felt inside.

Peeta pushed himself up swiftly from his chair and left the room, Gale close behind him.

“Something I said?”, joked Haymitch.

“Not the time,” snarled Prim, instantly wiping the smile off of his face. Haymitch then began to cry. It took Prim by surprise, but after a silent few seconds she walked over to take a seat next to him, comforting her sister’s former mentor.

“Your mother and I,” he started, “we’ve been seeing one another. She’s the only person close to me in this world.”

Prim backed off, horror written across her face as the dawning realisation that not only she, but her mother would be up for reaping in the 75th Hunger Games. Along with Peeta’s mother, Mrs. Mellark, and Gale’s mother Hazelle, she wasn’t sure there would be anybody else included in the pool of potential female tributes. Thankfully, Gale’s younger sister Posy was still too young to compete. 

A 25% chance. That’s all she had. Mathematics wasn’t her favourite subject, but she knew that the odds this time around certainly would not be in her favour.

*

Gale and Peeta embraced one another in the garden, where Peeta shook viciously but slowly began to soothe, thanks to Gale’s strong grip.

“If I get chosen-“

“Don’t even think it,” snapped Peeta, pushing his partner away. “This isn’t really happening. It can’t be. We’ve paid more than enough to the Capitol and to Snow.”

“Do you really think that dictator cares what you or I have given?” Gale hit back. “He won’t rest until we’re all in the ground.”

Peeta let that one hang in the air.

“I didn’t mean-“

“No. No you’re right. He saw what Katniss could do and he’s scared that we’ll be able to conjure up the same sort of support if we put our heads together. This is a warning shot.”

“Then perhaps it’s time we started making plans,” Gale mused.

“We’re in,” said Haymitch, making the pair jump with his arrival. Prim smiled, though inside she felt like collapsing to the floor and curling up in a ball. What did fate have in store for the sister of the Mockingjay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the love on Chapter 2! I hope this answers your Quarter Quell twist questions. I went back to Catching Fire to really try and emulate/capture the speech given by Snow in regards to the announcement.
> 
> Again, all feedback appreciated, let me know what you like and if there's stuff that you don't!
> 
> I'm also on Twitter, @DanielJFalconer - so hit me up on there, too!


	4. Snow Always Lands On Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> President Snow returns home after his Quarter Quell announcement, relishing the pain he'll have brought to Peeta and his loved ones.

Walking away from his podium, President Snow smiled at the thought of the horror that must be struck across the face of that selfish District 12 boy, Peeta. He and his precious Girl on Fire had almost brought about the second uprising against the Capitol, but he had managed to snuff out that flame with a single stroke of genius at the 74th Hunger Games.

Still, there was always going to be a danger to the status quo in young Mellark and those he surrounded himself with. Though the majority of the Capitol’s inhabitants couldn’t bear to even look at their latest victor, Snow understood the charm Peeta possessed and the fickle nature of his adoring public. Their mood could change like the flick of a switch.

“Incredible work, Mr. President,” came a familiar yet grating voice. Snow’s smile disappeared. “May I get some comment on the twist you’ve just revealed for the third Quarter Quell?”

Marcus Dovecoat. The extravagant 30-year-old had spent the last five months kickstarting his own form of media and reporting, which President Snow had signed off on as a favour to the Dovecoat family. He had owed them one for many years, so when his chance finally came to ‘balance the books’, he did so without perusing the finer details. It was a decision he believed he’d come to regret.

“Of course,” he replied, turning around to see not only Marcus, but a team of students from the Academy who would one day be chasing a career in Panem media. It took Snow by surprise, but he didn’t let that show. Instead, back came the smile, albeit this time a very false one.

“Today was a moment in our history that will be talked about for centuries to come. As the Games continue and we remind the Districts that the Capitol holds the power, we must work to ensure they are as entertaining as they are important.”

Then he stared down the barrel of Marcus’ camera, speaking directly to Peeta and his loved ones.

“And whenever necessary, we will take further action to ensure everybody stays in line.”

With that, he turned on his heel and proceeded to walk towards the exit, allowing himself a small chuckle on the way out.

*

Returning home, President Snow was greeted by his granddaughter, Celestia. She had worn Katniss’ signature braid for a month or so following Peeta’s victory, but the fashion had quickly moved on and it was now nothing but a thing of the past. He was thankful that he wouldn’t have to send another family member on to their untimely death…

“Grandpa!” she exclaimed, rushing over to him and flinging her spindly arms around his thick waist. “You were great. Want a cookie?” She pointed to a box of sweet treats she had picked up from the bakery, branded with the Mellark logo. He would rather choke.

“Not right now, darling. What did you think of the parade earlier?”

“Oh, it was just wonderful! They wore such bright colours, I couldn’t stop staring!” With that, she started marching around the room with pride, before collapsing onto the sofa. Snow laughed, before making his way to his office. An Avox stood still, awaiting orders.

“Black coffee, strong.”

They nodded ever so slightly, before leaving the room.

Silence.

It wasn’t something Snow was used to, but in these moments he could let down the walls, drop the facade and plan ahead. The cogs never stopped whirring inside his mind, but this was as close as he got to rest and relaxation.

His phone lit up. Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane.

Snow sighed, but picked up on the second ring.

“President Snow, we have a problem.”

His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“Explain.”

Crane’s line went silent.

“Senaca, I-“

“Listen up, Snow,” interrupted a voice disguised with digital meddling. The President knew instantly that this wasn’t a prank. 

“We’ve been listening to you for some time. We know all about your deep-seated obsession with Mellark. We’ve heard as you spew your hatred for your own people; even those living in the Capitol. All of this has been recorded with multiple files saved across various devices. We’re coming for you, Snow. We are The Resistance. And you have been warned.”

With that, the call was brought to an abrupt close. He began to shake with fury as the Avox returned with his coffee. She placed the drink down on his table, receiving a back hand from Snow in exchange. Her face quickly lit up red.

“Get out!” President Snow snapped. She scurried off without the need for a second warning.

His phone rang once more. Crane.

“Mr. President, we’ve been hacked.”

“I know,” replied Snow. “Nothing for you to worry about. Press on with preparation for the Games.”

“But-“.

“That’ll be all, Seneca.”

He hung up, slamming the phone down onto his desk. The Quarter Quell would still go ahead, oh yes. He just had to be smarter than ever before…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks for all of the love so far! A bit of a change of focus this week, as we delve a little into President Snow's story. Any feedback appreciated, either on here in the comments or on Twitter, @DanielJFalconer! Enjoy!


	5. The Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Reaping Day; who'll be headed into the 75th Hunger Games?

The morning of The Reaping came around quickly. Nobody really spoke in the hours leading up to the official ceremony; all that needed to be said had taken place in the days prior. The cloud of dread that had been torturing Peeta for weeks descended with heavier rain than ever before, muddying his thoughts and leaving him a shell of the happy-go-lucky youngster he had once been. Gale and Prim (who had become a mainstay at the home) managed to keep any worries they had to themselves, putting on a display of naivety that only served to irritate Peeta further. The night before, he had snapped at the pair of them, shouting that they’d likely all be dead within the next 12 months. That had gone down like a lead balloon, particularly with Gale, who had stormed out of the house until the early hours, sleeping on the sofa upon his return.

Peeta’s apology came in the form of baked morning goods, and Gale had returned a smile in thanks. In truth, Gale was absolutely terrified. He’d always thought of the Arena as somewhere he could excel, but he never thought he’d be able to come out of the Games as a victor. His conversations with Peeta about forming a resistance to the Capitol never really went anywhere, and despite the confidence that seemed to brew within Haymitch and Prim, what could a ragtag group of District lackeys really do against the thousands who would fight on behalf of President Snow? Gale wanted change more than anybody; he just didn’t truly believe it was ever going to be possible.

When it came time to take to the District 12 plaza, Peeta and Gale both game Prim a squeeze of encouragement on the shoulders, before embracing one another. They shared a long and passionate kiss, lingering for a few moments in the knowledge that it could be their last. Breaking away from each other, they joined Prim at the front door of their house, stepping out to meet Haymitch before making the walk through the dusty landscape.

Peacekeepers lined the streets, hitting out at anybody who wouldn’t immediately follow their commands. Fortunately, most residents recognised power when they saw it, and in their sleek white uniforms, who could miss the Capitol’s most loyal soldiers?

Effie Trinket was again serving as host and companion for District 12’s Reaping, though she didn’t take as much delight in her role since losing Katniss the year before. Still, she couldn’t resist dressing for the occasion, wearing a canary yellow blazer over a white, frilled top and long, black pants. Tiny bumblebees were drawn onto each of her cheeks, which were covered in white powder, and honeycomb-shaped earrings hung from the sides of her face.

Once everybody was in position, her voice played out across the plaza.

“Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour… As is tradition, ladies first.”

Effie’s hand dove into the mostly-empty bowl of names, pulling out one and peeling it open. Her attempt at a smile disappeared completely.

“Primrose Everdeen.”

Nobody moved, not a soul, and then…

“I volunteer as tribute.”

Everybody began to look around for the owner of the quaint voice.

“I volunteer,” they repeated, louder and with authority.

Peeta’s mother stepped out of the crowd, making her way to the stage. She looked at her son - her Hunger Games victor - and blew him a kiss.

Knowing better than to cause a scene, Peeta smiled back, but felt his heart sink.

As his mother Petunia took her place on the stage, Effie moved on over to the bowl with even fewer male tribute names.

“Gale Hawthorne.”

By this point, Effie looked completely distraught. Gale gave Peeta’s hand a squeeze and made his way towards the stage.

*

Meanwhile, in District 4…

“Annie, no!” screamed Finnick.

“I’ll be okay. I love you.”

Finnick dropped to the ground in despair, before lunging towards the stage. Peacekeepers struck him at the knees sending him crashing to the floor and restraining him from causing further chaos.

Annie looked back, as tears welled up in her eyes. She had heard countless stories from her husband about the Games, and never expected that in her adult life she would have to take part. But here she was, as the female tribute from District 4, being bundled into a back room and sent to the Capitol to compete…


End file.
